


all that i need (showhyuk)

by showhyuks



Series: like romance comics [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, showhyuk - Freeform, showhyuk shall rise and they will rise, this is something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>askfm #3: please!! a showhyuk fic where shownu is worried about minhyuk's healing knee after his surgery last january!</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i need (showhyuk)

hyunwoo walks out of his shared room with wonho and hyungwon, sporting a frown on his face because it's already two in the morning yet the other members are still in the living room, blasting off loud beats ever since they arrived at their dorm hours ago. he's envious of his roommates, both who are sleeping peacefully even with the reverberating sound of bass and treble coming from the outside. 

 

he stands by the wall next to the door of their room, leaning against it to quietly stare at kihyun, jooheon, and changkyun who are all busy huddled in the middle of the room; jooheon holding a pen between his lips while holding a crumpled paper, changkyun holding their shared group ipad as he taps various keys that produce different beats, and kihyun singing out words from the notebook he's holding.

 

the leader knows that the three members have been working back and forth from their studio to their own dorm, rushing to write and compose a song that needs to be in their upcoming album. wonho's been helping them non-stop, but they gave the older boy the time to rest that night knowing he's worked harder than anyone in the past few weeks to finish the song. the only thing stopping them from giving the demo to the staff is the bridge part where kihyun is supposed to do a high note. after trying out the song, the main vocal felt like the mood of the song suddenly dropped. he quickly tells his concern to jooheon and changkyun and they have been working together since that day to fix their small problem.

 

seeing them work hard makes his heart swell a bit; he's lucky to have such hard-working members in his team, with the three, along with wonho, all skillful enough to produce their own songs, and hyungwon being able to choreograph dances that range from slow ballads to fast edm songs, and minhyuk who-

 

he realizes that minhyuk isn't in the living room like he used to, pestering any of the three while they were working. (he reasons that he just wants to help by keeping them awake. the three believe he just does it because he's not doing anything and all of his roommates are gone.)

 

"ya," he calls out and all three heads turn towards the source of the voice. changkyun smiles at him while jooheon and kihyun raise their eyebrows. "where's minhyuk?"

 

"in our room. he's kind of down today, i think. that's what i observed when i left him earlier in his bunk." kihyun answers before going back to his notebook.

 

hyunwoo turns his heel towards the room beside theirs, knocking twice to check if minhyuk is still awake. "minhyuk-ah."

 

he hears a soft hum from inside even with the loud music coming from the living room, and he slowly opens the door of the younger ones' room, careful not to let the door creak too noisily.

 

"hyung."

 

he peeks from behind the door and hyunwoo sees the lights of the room still open. the leader already expected it, knowing how minhyuk really hates the dark.

 

"why aren't you with them?" he asks.

 

minhyuk gives him a small smile. "nothing, i just-" the younger boy tries to push himself up and hyunwoo sees how minhyuk's face slightly winces in pain. that's when he realizes that _it_ is acting up again; the reason why minhyuk's been doubting himself for the past few weeks, why he keeps on ranting that he might have lost all of his fans while he was away for such a long time, and why he secretly and silently cries as he buries his face on hyunwoo's chest during some nights when he can't fall asleep, blaming himself for everything.

 

_it's my fault, hyung, that you all need to adjust every performance while i'm gone._

 

hyunwoo walks over to his bed and he sits on the soft cushion, reaching out to lightly touch minhyuk's healing knee. "it's acting up again?"

 

minhyuk nods.

 

and just like those nights where minhyuk enters the other room at 3 in the morning, and hyunwoo is already there, preparing his bed to give space for the younger boy to settle in, hyunwoo says the same words again that he knows will always make minhyuk feel like someone still believes in him.

 

"come're, minhyuk-ah."

 

hyunwoo gestures for minhyuk to scoot closer and the younger boy does, slowly lifting his better knee so he could try and adjust their positions. but hyunwoo sees minhyuk's struggle so he does the adjusting by himself, leaning his back on the wall beside minhyuk and kihyun's bed, and he helps him by carrying minhyuk by the armpits to pull him closer. hyunwoo brings the younger boy beside him while he slowly raises both of minhyuk's legs to drape it above his own.

 

their position is awkward if one looks at it from afar; minhyuk is bent in half, his head is against hyunwoo's shoulder, but his legs are atop the leader's. it should look awkward, but for the both of them, it feels so right, it feels just right.

 

hyunwoo knows the drill. he slowly holds minhyuk's healing knee with his two hands and he feels the blond turning rigid beside him before he uses his palms and fingers to massage the knee, as instructed by minhyuk's old therapist, in specific ways that he knows will help minhyuk feel better.

 

there are no words exchanged between them in the first fleeting seconds, and yet the atmosphere is calming for the both of them. they tune out the music from outside and hyunwoo matches his breathing with minhyuk's, making it a soft lullaby between them.

 

"hyung." minhyuk whispers.

 

"yeah?"

 

hyunwoo feels minhyuk smiling against his shoulder. "thank you."

 

for the past four months, it's those same two words that the leader has  been hearing from him, from that time he helped him get out of the van after his surgery, to that time where he helped minhyuk reach for the cereal on top of the cupboard while he was on his wheelchair, to last week when hyunwoo bought him coffee after his schedule, knowing that minhyuk was craving for it that day. it's because of those simple words, _thank you_ , that hyunwoo realizes how minhyuk's been dependent on him, how he's dependent on minhyuk as well, and how their relationship revolves around those moments where they need each other the most. 

 

"anything for you, always."

 

and just like that, minhyuk falls asleep against hyunwoo's warm body. hyunwoo carefully carries him back to his previous position, pulling minhyuk's pillow closer so the blond can properly rest his head on something soft. the leader lies down beside him, spooning minhyuk's smaller body as he kisses his nape.

 

"i love you."

 

hyunwoo truly does. he loves everything about minhyuk, from the way he rolls his eyes when he eats, to his (badly) fried blond hair and frequently crinkling eyesㅡ and he loves him so much that even until that time when minhyuk injured his knee and he can't do anything for himself so he needed someone beside him for all of those weeks when he was solely on a wheelchair, he was there during all of those days. hyunwoo was always there when minhyuk needed him.

 

even if the whole world turned its back on minhyuk, hyunwoo would always be there for him. even if he needed to swim across the pacific ocean for him, he'll do it for minhyuk. even if minhyuk told him to leave his life forever, if it's the thing minhyuk really wants, then he will. (but of course he really wouldn't; he would keep up a fight until the end to keep minhyuk by his side.)

 

hyunwoo falls asleep right after.

 

(he doesn't hear minhyuk answering a faint "i love you too, hyung."

 

and an hour later, changkyun, jooheon, and kihyun enter the room with tired faces but they quickly shut the door close when they see the leader and their moodmaker soundly asleep in one bed.

 

they don't forget to take photos before leaving, though. a few additional stuff for blackmailing wouldn't hurt anyone.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic with a heavy heart as i'm currently undergoing such a hard time in my life, but it's ironic because this is something that's light and really heartwarming (for me, that is.)  
> this fic just goes to show that there are some people in our lives who we should learn to appreciate because their existence might have brought upon a great impact to us. we must learn to be vocal about our feelings to them, or at least you should try to show it so that they're assured that you can feel their love for you.  
> (i love this pairing so much i'm literally having chest pains everytime i see them orz please love them more!!)


End file.
